1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a power supply device and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
One of conventional power supply devices used for the electrophotographic image formation apparatus is a power supply device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-148321, for example, which digitally controls a piezoelectric transducer drive frequency by feeding back a fraction of the output voltage of the piezoelectric transducer produced by a resistive divider; and equalizing the fed-back voltage to a preset output voltage of the digital-to-analog converter (hereafter referred as to a “DAC”).